The Truth About it All
by GoodDayKindSir
Summary: Reputations can hide many friendships, and prevent love from occuring. Especially at Hogwarts. But as masks fall and real friendships are revealed among the people, things change even if not known among the hallways. JPLE RLSS, fifth year little bit AU RR


Friendship is misunderstood

Friendship is misunderstood. Love is hard. If any four people knew this, it would be none other then the pairs of friends Severus Snape and Lily Evans along side James Potter and Remus Lupin.

Images were harsh and made life harder. Once again, none knew this better then the same two pairs of friends.

Lily and Severus were both ostracized and criticized for their friendship among their respective houses. People never seemed to understand that friendship was not supposed to based on likeness and labels, but more about who the friends honestly were in the hearts. The two lived near one another in their hometown as children. Lily was honestly told about her being a witch by her good friend. She was educated in her fate chosen world by Severus. In the years after, she found that she would always be supported and never alone in either of her two residential worlds.

Severus found through Lily that he could be who he wanted to be, and not just that poor weird kid who lived down the street. He found that he could honestly contribute something to the world, and meant something to somebody, not just a punching bag to his muggle father.

Even in Hogwarts, where the two were divided after sitting upon a stool, the two found that they could be the annoyingly smart girl and the greasy potions genius to others, but still be the best of friends among themselves and forget the gaps among the hallways.

In the same respect, very few people actually acknowledged the true friendship between Remus Lupin and James Potter. People believed that the two loudest Mauraders were the best of friends. In actuality, the two loudest people found their best friends among the more quiet of the group. James found a companion who helped keep him level headed in Remus. Remus found that he could goof around a little with the overly hyper Maurader. They were both more intelligent among the group and secretly scared of their friend Sirius, even though they were all close. They often spent summers together, since Peter had an overbearing mother, and Sirius could never run away from his family.

Then came the secrets in all parties. Love. It was no secret among the residents of Hogwarts that James Potter was in _love_ with Lily Evans. What they didn't know was that he would die for her, that it wasn't obsession but the belief that she was his soul mate, his other half. It was also common knowledge that Lily Evans had hated James since first year. What they didn't know, was that among all the arguments the two had, she couldn't count a single day in her life where the bespeckled young man hadn't passed through her mind. That she knew and subconciosly always wanted him in her life, unable to imagine him not in it.

It was also known that Severus Snape and the Mauraders hated one another. But what wasn't known was that Severus couldn't help but stare at the carefully well kept young man who was usually found with his nose in a book sitting next to James Potter. The Severus Snape knew that he had fallen for Remus Lupin very hard after meeting him that first time on the train to Hogwarts, and was not only sad about Lily's sorting to Gryffindor. On the same not, no one knew that Remus Lupin would often check the Mauraders map just to see what location one young Slytherin was accidentally run into him. That he would use James invisibility cloak just to stare at the boy who would never have due to his lythropanthy.

All four feared rejection. All four knew that no one would support the union between them and the person they loved. People liked the chase and rejection of Potter and Evans. While the partnering of Lupin and Snape might leave a few queasy. All four knew that they would never confess how much they cared for one another, but lived in the stories they told to their best friends.

The facts were that they were all in love. They all were great pretenders among the classrooms. They were three Gryffindors and one Slytherin. No one knew the depth of their friendships, no one knew their souls. Some were stubborn, some were shy, some were loud, and some were dark. They all had friends, they all were human at heart. They all were in their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And all thought that they would never have the one they loved.

They were all about to learn that you should hold onto your friends, no matter what label you earned and lived by, fate always played a hand in life, and that it played by it's own rules.

Authors Note- This is going to be a long story, I hope, and is going to have some Sirius bashing and if you haven't guessed, slash. I hope to continue this up to their seventh year. Can you guess the significance of fifth year? Anybody who read book five should know. Also, I need help finding a good title for this story, if anyone has suggestions, please review.

Authors Note- Also, this is my first fanfiction that isn't an oneshot or songfic. Just to inform you.

Authors Note- One last thing, feel free to read and review. I would very much appreciate it.


End file.
